wingsoffirefanonfandomcom-20200229-history
Sleet the Hybrid
Sleet doesn't know who he is. He doesn't know what he's supposed to be, either. All he knows is that no one wants him. His parents had told him to stay safe and hidden in their cave in the rainforest, but he knew that they really meant that they were disappointed in him and didn't want the world to know about him or his sisters. So when Power spoke of a prophecy, he knew that was his only opportunity to be something. To be someone. Appearence Sleet has white scales that slowly turn red on is wings, legs, and tail. He has an Icewing head, Skywing wings, and a Seawing tail. Personality Sleet is very outgoing, which can be good and bad. Being outgoing means that he has lots of friends, and lots of enemies. He says what he wants to and doesn't regret it, even if it causes a fight between him and another dragon. Sleet tends to brag a lot whenever he does something he thinks is amazing, and he's very proud of himself when he does this. Because he is full of himself, dragons tend to think he is very annoying. History Sleet had to hide in a cave all his life with his sisters. His parents had told him that Pyrrhia wasn't ready for an all-tribe dragon, no less three of them. So, obeying his parents, he sat in their secret cave morning to night, though he wished he could see life outside the cave. When Power spoke of a prophecy, Sleet took this as an opportunity to get out into the real world. Yes, he helped his sisters try to fulfill the prophecy, but the real reason he said yes to join them was because he wanted to see everything and everyone in Pyrrhia. One their adventure, they met two dragons by the names of Twister and Mist. The moment Sleet saw Mist, he knew that he was going to like her. The more and more he spent time with her, he started to realize that he had feelings for her. So, when Mist turned on her friends and killed Sleet's sister, Sleet was torn between friends and love. He wanted revenge for what Mist did, but he also wanted to help her, to have her like him back. After a while, Sleet had finally decided that he should follow Mist to wherever she had gone. During the night, he left his friends without saying goodbye, hoping it would be easier that way. When he joined Mist in her evil doings, he realized that she wasn't the one for him. He ran away when she least expected it, and hoped that she hadn't followed him. Once he came back to Power and Twister, he immediately apologized to them. Together, they made a plan, and took down Mist. To this day, Sleet still has some feelings for Mist, and feels horrible for killing her. Category:IceWings Category:SandWings Category:NightWings Category:MudWings Category:RainWings Category:SeaWings Category:SkyWings Category:Hybrids Category:Males Category:Work In Progress Category:Dragonets Category:Characters